


What Good’s A Dreamer, Without A Believer

by ZabbyGurlJiva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, No Kal-El to look after, No Phantom Zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyGurlJiva/pseuds/ZabbyGurlJiva
Summary: Story idea that’s been puzzling around my head for weeks. Title from Sara Bareilles’, Without a believer. I’m obsessed with Kara/Cat pairing and this song just wouldn’t leave me alone. So here we go. Couple of differences to canon timeline. Kara come straight to Earth, no Kal, the year is 1989, Kara lands and is 15, Cat is 23 when Kara lands. Follow Kara as she goes through the last 3 years of school and makes friends with the waitress at the old diner that Kara stops by in for pie after school everyday on her way home. Forced to live hiding in the dark, can Kara find company to dream with the mysterious older girl in the diner or will they loose each other for ever?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	What Good’s A Dreamer, Without A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! It’s my first time writing for this pairing and fandom! Hope you enjoy. I don’t own anything. PS it’s 1:35 in the morning here and ive just finished writing this first chapter. I’ll double check for mistakes in the morning. Please enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment to tell me how you like the story.  
> Thanks,  
> ZGJ XX

Kara is 15 when she lands on earth from Krypton, the sole survivor of her race. She’s scared and alone having just watched her home torn to pieces by the explosion. Kara is found by the Danvers. The mother is called Eliza and the father is named Jeremiah they already have a child called Alexandra. Alex is 17 and appears cold but is immediately accepting of Kara. The year on Earth 1989 and the month is June. Kara lands in a place called Midvale. 

The first few weeks on Earth are difficult for Kara. Her hearing, sight and strength are in overdrive. Kara doesn’t sleep for almost two weeks and barely eats for almost a month. She’s so tired and hungry. Every time she closes her eyes, the image of krypton exploding replays on a loop, taunting Kara until shes in tears barely able to breath. Eliza is nice but Kara keeps breaking everything and she already feels bad for making them have to clothe her so she eats as little as possible for the first month. She figures if she doesn’t eat she won’t be so strong and she’ll be able to stay in control. Jeremiah tries to help but the only thing he manages is to provide Kara with lead lined glasses for her vision. It’s Alex that makes the biggest impact on Kara. Alex has been so nice to her ever since she arrived. She’s given her clothes and other material belongings which Kara is eternally thankful for, however, more than anything Alex has given Kara a home. Alex sits up with her till all hours helping Kara through the nightmares that plague what little sleep Kara is able to achieve almost every night. Alex holds her on the dark days and laughs with her on the good days. Talks when Kara can’t and listens when Kara can’t stop talking. Kara always feels bad when she sees a run down Alex drinking warm coffee and eating her cereal like a zombie the mornings after the rough nights but Alex stays by her side through everything no matter how tired she is the next day. 

It’s another day in the Danvers household but when Kara comes down to breakfast there’s an eerie, thick silence surrounding the room. Kara begins to panic thinking that finally 8 weeks they have finally had enough of the alien in their house. It’s Alex that speaks first. 

“Hey Kar. How did you sleep?” Alex says, her voice sounding almost deafening from the previous silence. 

“Okay. It was warm last night.” Kara replies quietly. 

“Why don’t you sit down and get some pancakes before they get cold huh sweetheart?” Eliza butted in before Alex or Kara could continue. 

Kara sat down in the space next to Alex but didn’t reach for any food. She couldn’t eat right now.  
“Did I do something wrong? Am I leaving?” Kara whispered. 

“Hey no! Nothings wrong Kar. We just need to talk to you about something. You’re not leaving kiddo” Alex said quickly, alleviating some of Kara’s worry. 

“We need to discuss school Kara” Jeremiah spike for the first time that morning, his strong firm voice comforting Kara. He reminded her some much of her father when she was younger. 

“Well I can attend school with Alex right?” Kara began to get nervous again, almost certain they would try to send her away. 

“Of course Kar” Alex spoken quickly again before shooting a look at Eliza that Kara couldn’t tell the meaning of. 

“Yes Kara. You may attend Midvale High with Alex however we need to talk about what people can and cannot know Kara dear” Eliza took over from Alex sternly. Out of the cone of her eye, Kara saw Alex roll her eyes and scoff at Eliza. 

“Okay?” Kara replied, confused. 

“Kara, nobody can know. Not a single person. You’ll have to be careful in what you say about where you’re from. How you know Alex. You can’t listen to other people’s conversations Kara. No flying and you have to be so so careful at all times especially with your strength. Kara do you understand. This will be hard” Jeremiah said. 

“I can be careful” Kara was sad. Did her adoptive parent think that little of her still. Jeremiah seem placated by Karas statement, Eliza however not so much. 

“Kara you will have to be constantly aware. You cannot make one mistake Kara. You could put all of us at risk if you do. Do you understand that Kara? Do you see how much trouble we could be in if people found out?” Eliza questioned. 

“Oh my god Mum. She gets it okay!” Alex stands up so fast that her chair clatters to the ground making Kara flinch. 

“ it’s okay Al. Thank you for discussing it with me however I don’t require schooling as Keypton was years ahead of Earth and I was a meme bee of a higher intellectual band of children at home. I believe you have a group that is similar here called MENSA. I will get by with out earth schooling” Kara replied, trying to keep the tears at bay. Without another word Kara calmly leaves the table having only eaten a banana and half a pancake. Alex looked after Kara waiting till she had ascended the stairs of the house before she began ripping into her mother. 

“What was that?! She said she understood. I know you think she isn’t ready but she needs this mum. She’s 15 she can’t stay locked away. No matter how clever she is she has to learn to get used to this planet. She’s not a little kid mum.” Alex barely managed to keep from shouting at Eliza who was sat arms closeted a stern look on her face. 

“Alexandra that is no way to talk to me. No matter what you think you know nothing. You’re 17 you’re no adult. You don’t know the world Alexandra. You don’t know what will happen if the wrong people find out about Kara. We have to keep her hidden. For all our safety including hers” by the end of her rant, Eliza was shouting at Alex who sad there looking angry for herself and sad for Kara. When Alex just scoffed and shook her head, Jeremiah put his hand in his head. 

“She’s right my love. We can’t keep Lara locked up. There no easy way to do this but Kara has to learn. And it’s better when lexi will be there to run interference where she can” Eliza couldn’t believe it. She calmly got up from the table and placed her plate in the sink. She silently grabbed her bag and put on her coat getting progressively more and more angry by the second. 

“Fine but when this explodes just remember when I tried to keep us all safe.” Eliza slammed the door to the house so hard I make the mugs and cups on the table rattle. 

Kara upstairs had heard everything but was still unsure of what was going to be happening. She didn’t want to endanger anyone least does all her adoptive family but she wanted to see what this world had to offer. She wanted to make her mother and father proud. She wanted to make Alex proud. To make Eliza and Jeremiah proud.


End file.
